


11. Paint Your Nails A New Colour

by GideonGraystairs



Series: 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: Sometimes it's best to leave it be.





	11. Paint Your Nails A New Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu).

There’s grey on her sheets, a blob of purple stuck on one of her pillows, but she’s too invested in swiping the cool brush of paint across her fingers to notice. In fact, she’s so caught up in swirling the lavender artistically over the grey that she doesn’t even notice the door creeping open.

“Helen?” she hears a soft voice call. She doesn’t look up, sighing gently as twists of long hair blow slowly away from her face.

“Are you going to come down for dinner?” her girlfriend tries again, her tone both concerned and easily understanding in the way only she has ever managed. Helen doesn’t look up at that, either, though she does stop her painting long enough to reply quietly.

“No, thanks,” she mutters, going back to drawing the fortitude rune across her index. Aline doesn’t say anything after that, though she can feel her hovering curiously in the doorway still. Eventually, a quiet breath fills the room and the door slips shut.

She wrings out her hand to dry the wet polish.


End file.
